


Being Hit

by Evangeline_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Old Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_V/pseuds/Evangeline_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attempts to get Hermione's attention in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Hit

Harry sat across from his girlfriend in the library. He was supposed to be writing an essay for Snape, but was stuck looking for a fact on a little known potion to help prove a point, and didn't know where to look for the answer to his question.

He spent a good ten minutes scanning his book, another ten on a rare potions book Hermione had found earlier, and had not found what he wanted. While attempting to get her attention, he tried nudging her feet with his, she moved them away. He tried tugging on her parchment, she ignored it. So now, he was balling up small piece of parchment from the bottom of his book bag. When he had a sizable stack of paper balls he started flicking them across the table towards his girlfriend.

The first missed her by a foot to the right. The second bounced off her text book and hit the floor. The third scooted right under her arm and landed on her lap. The fourth stopped short and settled beside her parchment. The fifth hit her hand and she paused, looked at the ball with a raised eyebrow, set down her quill, picked up the ball settled it in front of herself and flicked it.

The ball nailed Harry on the nose.

Hermione grinned triumphantly and went back to her essay.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of another prompt from way back when.
> 
> Prompt - Hit by an object (bonus points if deliberate)
> 
> Pretty short, but I enjoyed it.


End file.
